


Sex Bench: Blowjob Edition

by Haisinner



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rating: M, Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, dreamnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haisinner/pseuds/Haisinner
Summary: “YOU HAD SEX ON THIS BECNCH!?”A horribfied liikook formed on nick’s... back on teh becnhc,Aka just too men having sex on a bench, per request of my friend :D
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111





	Sex Bench: Blowjob Edition

* * *

Nick whined, wrapping his arms loosely around the back of Dream’s shoulders. 

“This is taking foreverrrrr,”

“We’re almost there,” Dream simply replied, grabbing onto Nick’s hand that was limply resting on his shoulder. A slight blush covered Nick's cheeks but was soon digressed as the two boys came across a clearing. The grass was a vibrant shade of green, and the plants a healthy color of whatever they were. Nick stared in awe. 

“Woah..” he whispered. 

“Come on!” 

Dream tugged his friend over to the rickety, brown bench near the small split in the trees. There was a pond in the near distance.

The two friends sit down on the bench and talk about nothing and everything before Dream makes some random comment about the weather. 

“Smells like it’s going to rain.” 

Nick furrowed his eyebrows. “Are you sure? Maybe we should leave—“ 

“We’ll be fine.” Dream cut in. Nick simply shrugged before leaning back down on the bench. He stared out at the foliage-covered water in front of him before something came to mind. 

“How’s you doing this place, Dream?” 

Dream placed a hand on his chin and thought about it. He first found this place with his then-girlfriend—who he broke it off with about a month later— when they were wandering around the park. She wanted to go to some secluded place and get /frisky/ 

Nick shot up from the seat upon hearing it. “YOU HAD _SEX_ ON THIS BENCH!?”

“You don’t know that!” Dream choked out between wheezes, his head tilted down and his hands on his knees. It was too funny. Eventually the man collected himself to reach out and grab Nick by the arms, standing up and swiftly pinning the other boy back down to the bench. 

Dream smirked. 

“Wh— what are you doing?” 

“Nothing,” Dream replied, letting go of S’s hands. He then rested his palms against the lower part of his friend’s thighs. Dream suddenly went down into a crouching position on the ground, causing Nick to blush furiously. 

“You know,” Dream rested his chin against the other’s knee. “You deserve a little something. Don’t think I didn’t see the way you blushed when I grabbed your hand,” he winked. 

Nick raised an eyebrow, his cheeks burning. Dream simply grinned before trailing a hand over the zipper on Nick’s jeans. 

“That is, of course, if you’d like it—“

“Yes,” Nick quickly choked out, cutting Dream off in the process. The blond nodded before unzipping his friend’s jeans and pulling them down. He pressed soft kisses to the fabric above Nick’s dick. S shivered. He wasn’t a big fan of being teased. 

Dream glanced up at his friend before pulling the thin fabric down with his teeth, exposing the half hard cock to the moist, afternoon air. He gave it a slight lick. A small whimper past by Nick’s lips.

“Cl—ay,”

“Shh,” Dream took the tip of Nick’s cock in his mouth. He drug his tongue across the top of the head, the little noise from Nick succeeding in boosting his ego. Dream took more of this friend’s dick on his mouth.

Nick let out a low groan as Dream started to bob his head up and down. It was like he had sucked someone’s cock before, running his tongue over all of Nick’s sweet spots. Way better than his ex. Nick rested his shaky hands in Dream’s hair, wrapping the shirt strands of blond hair around his fingers. 

“Clay—, oh my _god,_ ” Nick moaned. 

Dream hummed a tiny bit on Nick’s cock, prompting the boy to twitch from the vibration. He could feel the oh-so familiar burning sensation in his gut. Nick's shoulders got warm. 

“Fuck,” He cursed. Nick slightly tugged on Dream’s hair, eliciting a groan from the older man. “A— _ah,_ ” 

Cold air hit Nick’s dick. The boy’s eyes snapped open to look at Dream— the man was smirking. A big hand wrapped around Nick’s penis. It stayed still for a moment before Dream started to quickly jerk the other man off. 

“Cl- fuck— I’m—“ Nick squeezed his eyes shut, the words not able to pass by his lips. He moaned out as he came. 

Dream chucked. His face had Nick’s semen on it—Dream instinctively licked his lips, tasting it. “Yum,” He commented, watching as Nick’s cheeks got red. A little whine escaped past his lips. 

“Shu— shut up!”


End file.
